


Zero Is Dead

by 9Jou10



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i didn't kill anyone or mention anyone actually dying this time i swear, zero's state of existence is still up for debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Jou10/pseuds/9Jou10
Summary: Drabble, 2nd person PoV. Kujou getting over Zero's disappearance.





	Zero Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I just want more kujou fic out there so pardon my late-night drabbling

Empty. Empty, lonely, hurt, sad, abandoned, disappointed, _where did he go?_

Zero was your light, your star, _where did he go?_

No matter, don't mind it, don't mind. It's just the clouds, he's disappeared for a while, he'll come back soon, right? 

Soon isn't soon, is it. 

Sooner or later. He'll come back sooner or later. Maybe later. Maybe late, but never _never_. He won't be gone forever. Right? 

Late is too long of a wait. 

He's never coming back. He's abandoned you, he doesn't care, he disappeared, never to return. He's g— 

He's coming back. 

He's d— 

You won't let him live it down. You won't let him take your pride, your dignity. You've fallen, fallen oh so far, but you won't stay down. _You will not be a mutt to be kicked to the curb._ You won't. 

Haruki won't answer you. 

He knows something, the bastard _knows_ something, he's in cahoots with that _fiend_ , that _monster_. That monster who entices you with his light, the lamp to the moths you and the rest of the world became for him, the devil in sheep skin who only ever meant you harm. 

You resolve to do better. 

No more of these. No more lights. No more charismatic, two-faced people who show you the same face every day until they stab you in the back with the truth. No. You won't tolerate a façade like that again, so you _search._ You hunt, you look, you wait and watch until you find another. Another with the same charisma, with the same skill, the same potential, but this time, not two-faced. You find more than you expected to, but that's alright, it's fine, they all burn out someday and there can only be one standing at the top where the forsaken pedestal lies anyway so _why not_? You go after them, all of them. Maybe not all at once, because you don't find them all right away, they don't fall into your lap the same way, but you tap into them as they come, as opportunity arises and they take the hand you extend. Because _no one_ worthy of the honor you'll bring them can resist. It will happen in due time, maybe not now, but later. Later and later, but not _never_ like _him_. You can see it in their eyes. They want it, even when they tell themselves they don't. 

In the end, there will be only one. You will raise it, nurture it, make it the angel to rescue the world from the monster that was Ze— _him_. When _he_ comes back, with his sword and his successor who you see mutating before your very sight, you'll be ready. You will have your shield, and you will armor the world with the angel everlasting you've forged with your own two hands. This one won't burn out. This one won't leave. It's too honest, it can't hide its true face from you. And in that, a strength arises, and you think you'll be fine. 

Zero lives on.


End file.
